A flip-top based device such as a flip-top phone comprises a top body portion, a bottom body portion and a joint member. Examples of the top body portion is a lid having a display and chassis, the bottom body portion can be an engine chassis, and the join member can be a hinge part or a hinge. The bodies are connected to each other with the joint member, e.g. hinge part, which allows movement between blocks.
Because of two axles between the top and the bottom bodies, the top body's front edge is possible to lift up and device opens like a book. However that movement can give a low quality feeling for the device. For example the device can open or close accidentally, like a book. Furthermore signal wires between the top and the bottom body (for example flex and/or coaxial cables) are exposed to damage, and that is a major problem. For example an end-user can touch or even tamper the signal wires accidentally or on purpose.
The “book like opening” problem has been tried to be solved by using torsion spring on the axle of the top block. For example by the flip top phone having a torsion spring in the hinge. However this known solution still exposes the signal wires into the damage. Furthermore despite the torsion spring for the “book like opening” the mechanical structure of the flip top device is still vulnerable to mechanical shocks and in particularly to mechanical twisting. Yet furthermore the noise when the top block slams to the bottom to the closed position can be rather annoying.